Funny Thing About Frost
by Mysterie1985
Summary: My encounters with Jack Frost... or rather, my take on them & our friendship.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm no one special really, I mean... sure I'm different, but mostly I'm just your average woman trying to make a living in the world. I work part time, have a boyfriend whom I love. Average stuff, so how am I different? Well, for starters since a certain movie came out I began to believe in the Guardians. Something I hadn't really done since my childhood wasn't able to really allow me to truly believe in them. I mean, not to say that it was bad or anything; but with my father working round the clock to make money to care for me... My childhood wasn't really much of one. I didn't have siblings around to pester and I never really had friends to play with. I was constantly on my own... so here I am, a grown woman believing in what most of the world thinks is just nonsense or fairy tales.

I believe not just because of the movie and certainly not because I'm gullible. I believe because believing is seeing. I got that proven right when I met Jack Frost. What were the odds? Also, Jack isn't exactly how you'd think he'd be. He's got enough tech savy to know his way around the internet. Apparently he's dabbled in modern technology, how he manages to get on without someone realizing that someone they can't see is using a computer is beyond me. Then again, maybe he just uses it when no one is around? I don't know, I haven't really asked him about it. It's just amazing enough that he'd talk to me. I've not just seen him on the net though, he did come to my town once too and we had a blast on a day I had off work. I love the snow by the way, always have.

So yeah... I'm that weirdo kid who grew up, not really amounting to much because of an unjust world and not having any real means to tip the scales... I was not a geek by any sense of the term in brain power... in fact, I've always struggled in school so I'm not the classic nerd. I'm nerdy in other ways though... like my love for a certain sci-fi movie trilogy that has become a series over the years... There's also my love for video games too. Those are just two things. Anyway, you don't want to know that much about me do you? You want to know more about Jack.

What can I say about him that already hasn't been said? I mean, yeah he IS a fun-loving, spirited (no pun intended here), guy to be around and he does have issues with trust (STILL...) ... He doesn't really trust me much, but I'm getting him to warm up to me (again... no pun intended). I'm pretty sure my dealing with Pitch (as I'm doing now) will gain at least some measure of trust from him.

Okay, yes, I'm not your "average" person. I have this... ability... with dreams. So I'm not poetic when it comes to words, but do you really care? Anyway, anything Pitch throws at me I can take. It's sort of something I was born with. A power of sorts that sets me apart from most humans. I can't really explain it in terms anyone who doesn't share it can really understand. All I will say further on the matter is that it's protected me from Pitch's Nightmares and I fully intend to use it to protect Jack... also, I kinda can control dreamsand in any form (whether it's gold or not).

Now that I think about it... I'm a guardian of sorts... who would have thought that even the Guardians needed a guardian? Well, whatever is thought on that matter... Jack is still a child and as of late I've begun to think of him as family. So... he's like a young brother, if one who will be young forever. After all... those I deem to be my friends are pretty much my family, like they have been my whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

So dealing with Nightmares is the easy thing... I mean, being the er... person I am. I have the ability to deal with them like Jamie does. Not hard to turn Nightmare sand back into dreamsand. At least not for me, but as it turns out... it wasn't Pitch who was the problem...

Apparently there's another side to Jack who calls himself Jakul. This side of his power is ... not nice, to say the least.

As much as I want to help Jack deal with Jakul... I've started to have doubts about my ability to... see, I'm mortal and that means I have my own darkness to deal with too. To keep her from taking control of me at any time... I haven't given her a proper name. She calls herself Shadow. Jakul is dark and might want to rule the world, but Shadow... she's way worse. She doesn't want to rule it, she wants to watch it burn...

Being an adult, I've seen, read, experienced things that Jack/Jakul never would have really... I know things that would make most people shudder and while I love Jack like a little brother... I'm reluctant to do what needs to be done in order to track him down now that Jakul is in control.

Don't get me wrong, Jakul is a threat to everyone; he needs to be stopped, but letting Shadow take over me just to find him... that could have consequences I'm not sure the world could live down... Then again.. I hope I can trust that the Guardians - Jack included - can stop her. Of all the Guardians... Jack might be the only one with the means to destroy her for good...

I know too well I'm speaking of my own death here as well, but it's a chance I have to take... I **have** to help Jack... if that means ending my own life... well, so be it.

This might be the last time I'm able to tell anything about Jack or even anything of myself... I don't know what will happen when I let her have the control she wants so... if you're still reading this... just know that I had the best of intentions in my decision and please try not to hold against me whatever it is that Shadow does.

Thank you for staying with me this long. Well... here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

So... you know how things don't go as planned right?

Well... yeah... things have suddenly become a lot more complicated... I'm suddenly one of them... er... that is to say, I'm a spirit now. The reception up here at the North Pole is great actually. A lot better than anywhere else I've been... I've been to a few places too since I became a spirit. Much as I hate to say it... I feel a lot freer now than when I was mortal. I mean, life was okay... I guess... but while I miss my boyfriend, there's a lot of things I can do now that I couldn't before. I'm not alone either. I have Jack and the other Guardians... although it's Jack who keeps me company. He doesn't just stick to winter games either. I've had a lot of fun with him, but I'd be lying if I said I don't miss my old life.

I'm not sure what sort of spirit I'm supposed to be or even sure why Manny brought me back. I remember my old life, but not as much as I wish I could. I only remember that I had a boyfriend, that I had a job and that I was pretty content with life. I remember seeing Jack for the first time and helping him... but I don't remember too much about it other than I hoped that I could become friends with him and that he was surprised I could see him... I don't even remember how old I was exactly... just that I was an adult... not that I look like the age I was; Jack's told me I look like a high school student... so I guess I look about his age... or at least around the age he was when he died.

Okay... I guess I'm not feeling much cheer today, I can't help but think about the young man I left behind. Sure being with Jack is fun and all, but ... I donno... I guess I feel bad that I left him so suddenly. I just wanted some time to myself, that was why I took the vacation to Burgess in the first place... How was I supposed to know that meeting Jack, who I've always wanted to meet, would lead to the end of my mortal existence? I mean, who can predict THAT sort of thing? Although I have to admit... Jack has been acting a little... strange lately. I mean, he's been hanging out with me a lot more than with Jamie and I know how much his first believer means to him. I'm not sure I understand what's going on there. I swear that even time I spend in North's library, no matter how long I'm there... so is Jack, which is weird because I know that he's not much for sitting still for long periods of time and that he's quite the free spirit... figuratively and literally... So then... I know we're friends... but why is he hanging around me so much?

I'm curious, but any time I've tried asking about it he's just shrugged it off and said he enjoyed my company, but seriously? Even I need some time to myself and it wasn't easy to shake him today just to... ah crap... I think he's found me again. I can hear his voice just outside the door. I guess I should find a more remote place to spend my time moping. I don't want to get him down for something he can't really fix. I miss the friends I'd begun making at my job and I'd even been working to get a job that paid better... now I have neither... Ack! I'd better go before he gets in here and sees this! I'll feel even worse if he finds this!


End file.
